


I Bring Me

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: L’idea non era stata precisamente sua, ma Eliot gli aveva accennato al fatto che quell’anno doveva assolutamente tornare in Indiana perché secondo sua madre a mister Waugh restavano poche settimane era andato nel panico.





	I Bring Me

L’idea non era stata precisamente sua, ma Eliot gli aveva accennato al fatto che quell’anno doveva assolutamente tornare in Indiana perché secondo sua madre a mister Waugh restavano poche settimane era andato nel panico.

Sapeva bene cosa pensasse Eliot dell’Indiana e della propria famiglia e voleva che almeno lui avesse dei bei ricordi, così si era offerto di accompagnarlo, come amico ovviamente. Non avevano ancora avuto l’occasione di poter davvero parlare dopo tutto quello che era accaduto e forse un viaggio avrebbe fatto bene a entrambi si era detto Quentin, Eliot si era limitato ad annuire distrattamente perso nei suoi ricordi.

Non era andato male, per niente, il viaggio in aereo era stato gradevole, quello in autobus anche e il luogo appariva delizioso, sembrava quasi uscito da un film aveva pensato Quentin prima che miss Waugh aprisse la porta, guardasse suo figlio, guardasse lui e spalancasse gli occhi.

“Oh El, sei venuto con … il tuo amico speciale! Tuo padre non lo dovrà sapere, gli preparo la stanza degli ospiti, quella accanto alla tua così … ci siamo capiti? Sono felice che tu sia qui, è bello vederti ma … dovevi avvisarmi che saresti arrivato con … il tuo amico speciale o compagno di vita come dite nelle grandi città” aveva dichiarato la donna prima di abbracciarlo mentre Quentin diventava scarlatto, Mrs Waugh credeva che … lui ed Eliot … non che non gli dispiacesse ma … no, non ancora almeno, o forse mai, comunque non in quel momento e perché Eliot non diceva nulla si domandò.

“Perché non le hai detto niente? “domandò ad Eliot mentre l’altro lo aiutava a disfare le valige.

“Ci sarebbe troppo da spiegare, e se crede che stiamo insieme è meglio per tutti, fidati Q “fu la risposta di Eliot prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte, meglio per tutti tranne che per lui aveva riflettuto amaramente Quentin.

Avevano continuato quella recita per tutto il Ringraziamento, per fortuna la famiglia di Eliot era abbastanza conservatrice da considerare un bacio sulla guancia e una stretta di mano come segni di una relazione omosessuale e avevano dato tutti per scontato che la notte uno dei due raggiungesse l’altro per poi tornare nella propria stanza la mattina, don’t ask don’t tell si era ritrovato a pensare Quentin.

“Sono felice che ti sia divertito, se solo fossero sempre così gentili “aveva dichiarato Eliot l’ultima sera mentre lo stava aiutando a preparare la valigia, fingere di essere una coppia era stato divertente, divertente e stancante allo stesso tempo.

“Sono sicuro che avessi delle buone ragioni e ... “era così vicino che non sapeva cosa fare, baciarlo sarebbe stato bello ma forse Eliot non lo voleva, un abbraccio gli sembrava troppo poco e … perché non riusciva a muoversi pensò Quentin.

“Molte buone ragioni, fidati Q “fu la risposta di Eliot prima di sfiorargli le labbra, come se volesse lasciargli l’iniziativa. Fu un bacio rude, violento e pieno di possesso e quello che era più importante Eliot lo ricambiò con lo stesso fervore pensò Quentin prima di portare le sue mani tra i capelli di Eliot.

“Se non ci sbrighiamo perderemo l’aereo, a casa abbiamo tanto di cui parlare “dichiarò Eliot quando si separarono, oh si, ne avevano di cose di cui parlare, assolutamente.


End file.
